Ressurection
by Wrath Of The Emperor
Summary: Bad at summaries, so I will basically say that this takes place several thousand years after the movies. This follows my own character Darth Voron thousands of years after his resurrection and his attempt to reform the sith, to how it was in his time.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Star Wars.**

**Only story and own characters**

**This is my first Fanfic so please read and review **

Resurrection

Prologue

Voron leapt aside as the Jedi's lightsaber came searing down towards him. Snarling in fury he thrust out his hand releasing bolts of blue lightning that struck his enemy. The Jedi screamed in agony as the electric blots scorched his flesh. Voron took satisfaction from destroying one of the invaders that had dared to enter his fortress and how they had dared to strike against him, Darth Voron the reigning dark Lord of the Sith. As he turned he saw another Jedi, wielding a green bladed lightsaber, leaping at him. He rolled out of the way and came up snarling; his opponent could not see Voron's expression behind the mask he wore, but the dark Lord was certain that the Jedi could feel the anger coming off him in overpowering waves.

As the Jedi raised his lightsaber in a stance that Voron recognized as Soresu, a style of combat that was completely devoted to defence, behind the white mask the dark lord smiled as he knew it had been a long time since he had used his lightsaber and he needed the practice. Voron put his hand inside his robes, drew out his weapon and ignited it, the weapon's red blade flickering to life. Before his opponent had time to begin an attack however the Sith Lord leapt up high and over his opponent.

Once he was behind the Jedi, Voron unleashed a series of quick aggressive strikes. However the Jedi managed to turn around quickly and intercept the crimson blades attacks. Voron snarled in fury and brought his blade down in a overhead strike, the Jedi moved to block it but at the last second the dark Lord changed the angle of his weapon, so that it came in lower, right at the unsuspecting fool's heart. The Jedi just stood suspended on Voron's blade, his face set in a grimace of pain; the dark lord extinguished the blade and his former adversary then fell crumpling to the floor.

He turned away from the body and moved into the adjacent chamber. He arrived just in time to see the last of his faithful Sith adepts cut down by a group of Jedi. Before any of them could turn to face him, he drew on the death and despair that flooded the room, using both of these to fuel his power. Once it was at its apex Voron released it as a storm of dark side lightning, striking down all the Jedi that were in the room except one.

The knight that faced him now was a young one dressed in white robes and carrying a lightsaber with a hooked handle. The young Jedi activated its blue blade before Voron had time to draw his own weapon. The jedi leapt at him sending a flurry of swift strikes right at the dark Lord. None of them hit though as Voron had enhanced his speed to superhuman levels and managed to avoid all of the strikes that had come his way.

The Sith Lord snarled realising that this Jedi was no mere knight, he was in fact a Jedi Master! Voron leapt through the air and drew his weapon as he did so, intending to bring the blade down on top of the Jedi's head.

Anticipating the move the Jedi rolled out of the way just as the crimson blade came crashing down. He then charged at the Sith Lord, using the aggressive lightsaber form Juyo, not very common among Jedi. Voron noticed this as he deflected the Jedi's first barrage of attacks and realised throughout the entire time that they had been fighting, his opponent had only used the force to strengthen his physical capabilities.

Smiling beneath the white mask the Sith leapt backwards away from the Jedi and channelled his remaining power into a burst of Sith lightning striking the Jedi. Voron smiled as he screamed, enjoying every moment of his foes agonizing death. The Jedi crumpled to the ground, skin burnt to a crisp.

Panting from exhaustion, Voron looked down at the Jedi and sneered "You have failed Master Jedi, die knowing that this dark lord shall never fall."

"You are wrong Sith, for your kind always betray and destroy each other" he rasped back. And with this last sentence the Jedi breathed his last. Voron smirked down at the corpse knowing that his current apprentice Lord Arax would never be strong enough to defeat his master in a duel. Suddenly Voron felt a disturbance in the force, a moment before a crimson lightsaber blade stabbed him in the back. Voron fell and looked up to see Arax walk around him into his field of vision smiling with his lightsaber drawn. "Oh Master, did you truly think yourself invincible? You see, I knew that I would not be able to defeat you in a straight up fight, so I leaked information to the Jedi, so that they could wear you down enough so that I could deal the killing blow." the apprentice taunted.

To Arax's surprise his Master laughed at him.

"You chose your time to betray me poorly, my foolish apprentice." Voron taunted.

"What? What do you mean? Tell me you old fool!" Arax replied enraged.

"Oh it is quite simple really. You see you lack vision or direction, you will not be able to lead the Sith into a new golden age like I intended. Also you have no idea how to destroy the Jedi. The Sith will fall under your leadership and I shall return more powerful than ever before!"

Arax sneered back at the dying sith and said "I will make certain of it that you never return, your tomb shall be hidden so that you shall never rise again!"


	2. Chapter 1: Resurrection

**I do not own Star Wars, only the story and original characters.**

**This is my first Fanfic so please read and review.**

**A/N: Thank you to all who viewed this and special thanks to who favourited this story.**

Resurrection

Chapter 1

10,000 Years Later

In the communication room of the sith dropship Lord Oranos waited to be briefed by his master Darth Gothor, whose tomb he was supposed to be investigating once he landed on the world of Ziost. Oranos knew it could not be a tomb of any ancient sith of note, like Naga Sadow or Tulak Hord, as they had all been ransacked over 3000 years ago.

Suddenly the holocom chimed, dragging away Oranos from his train of thought. He pressed the activation button and bowed as the image of Darth Gothor appeared.

"Rise Lord Oranos".

Oranos did and looked up at his master. Gothor was a human, like Oranos himself, however that is where the similarities ended, while Oranos was tall and powerfully built, Gothor was short and ancient with a beard that reached his knees.

"Master you have not told me the name of the lord whose tomb we will be excavating." stated Oranos.

The older human chuckled and replied "You wouldn't recognize the name, however... it would be helpful to let you know I suppose. The sith whose tomb you shall be investigating was once known as Darth Voron."

Oranos looked puzzled, like Gothor said he had never heard of any Darth Voron. Gothor explained that Voron's apprentice Lord Arax had feared his master's return and had any trace of the ancient sith removed from all the texts of the time.

"Except for one" Gothor said "a small scroll made mention of some of Voron's achievements, as well as the location of his tomb on Ziost. It was probably made by one of Voron's last loyal servants so that he could hopefully ensure his masters return."

Oranos' master went on to tell him to retrieve Voron's holocron, if he had made one, and any historical texts on Voron that he could find. Oranos nodded, shut the holocom off and left to brief the archaeological team on what they would be looking for.

As they landed outside the tomb Oranos ordered his team to open the door mechanism. However after waiting several minutes the sith lord grew impatient and ordered them to stand aside.

Gathering his force power, Oranos released a telekinetic wave smashing the ancient stone door into pieces, catching some of the team who had not got out of the way in time. The sith grinned smugly, his black robes billowing behind him as he walked through the hole he had made and into the temple.

It was dark inside the temple so a team of soldiers stepped forward with lights, making their way through the tomb. After they got only a few feet in they were struck down by a wave of blaster fire. Oranos instinctively drew his lightsaber using it to deflect the shots that were aimed at him.

He then leapt up into the air landing on one of the droids and slamming his blade through its head. Oranos then charged at the next one, deflecting blaster blast bolts that came his way. As soon as he was within range he slashed one of the droids legs out from under it, leaving only three for it to stand on.

As the droid toppled over he gave it the same treatment as the last one, slamming the crimson blade of his lightsaber into its head. Suddenly he felt a searing pain in his back as the last droid hit him with one well aimed shot. Feeling rage at his own weakness and the droid itself; Oranos released a wave of lightning into the droid, causing it to explode with the sheer amount of voltage that was put into it.

Now that they were all dealt with he turned round and saw that the remaining soldiers had defended the archaeologists that had been brought to excavate the tomb.

"All of you get a move on now or you will get the same treatment as the droids!" They clearly got the message as they practically ran ahead of him to dismantle any traps that had been left there for thieves.

When they finally reached the central chamber the room was surprisingly empty. Oranos scoffed, "Arax must have been arrogant enough to think that no one would be able to make it to his old master's sarcophagus.

"Or perhaps he thought that Voron's ghost would get us" he said sarcastically.

"You were right the second time" hissed a voice from the shadows.

Suddenly the remaining archaeologists and soldiers reached for their necks as if someone was strangling them. Within a few seconds they were all lying on the ground dead. Oranos suddenly turned his head around the room trying to find the source of his team's sudden death.

"Show yourself!" he yelled into the shadows.

"I can sense your fear child, it makes me strong. Strong enough to do this!" the voice of Darth Voron spoke, as Oranos finally realized who was taunting him.

Immediately after the ancient sith had spoken Oranos felt a great pain inside his skull. It was as if Voron was trying to rip away his mind. Realizing that was indeed what Voron was trying to do, Oranos attempted to force the ancient sith lord out of his mind. He put up a valiant effort but he knew that it was all in vain as he felt the last of his consciousness dissolve into nothing.

Voron got up smiling, glad to have a body again. He walked over to the sarcophagus where his old body lay. Brushing the lid aside with a mere wave of his hand, he reached in and retrieved the items that were essential to him; his lightsaber and his mask.

He clipped the weapon to the belt of his new robes, next to the occupant of this body's lightsaber. Finally he raised the white mask to his new face, covering it. He drew up the hood and said "It is time to rebuild my empire!"


	3. Chapter 2: Apprentices

**I do not own Star Wars, only the story and any original characters.**

**A/N: Thank you to all who have viewed this story and anyone who followed/favourited this story.**

Resurrection

Chapter 2

_Apprentices_

_5 Years Later_

On the world of Onderon, Darth Voron sat in his compound thinking back on the events of the last five years of his new life. The first thing that he discovered when he had returned to his vessels ship was the rather large fund of credits that was stored in Lord Oranos' account. Once he found this out he purchased significant shares in a droid manufacturing company, forcing them to increase the number of war droids that they were building.

A few months later once he had received a large amount of the companies profits; he bought a starship manufacturers and as well as having them build standard ships to sell to both the republic and the Sith of this era, he made them create large amounts of warships for him to send to various allies he had recruited during this time. This included the powerful Mandalorian warriors, led by Mandalore the Unbreakable; who was known for his near unbreakable resolve.

Voron thought back to that day as if it was yesterday. The Sith Lord had traveled to their homeworld of Mandalore, named after their legendary leaders, and had fought his way into Mandalore's citadel.

* * *

As Voron approached the main doors to the citadel he was challenged by two guards who flew down on jet packs to confront him.

"Halt!" said the first Mandalorian as he landed in front of Voron. This one wore dark blue armour, and held a blaster carbine in the crook of his arm.

"State your business" the second one commanded. He wore armour of a similar design to his counterpart, except it was red, and he carried a blaster rifle instead of a carbine. When Voron didn't answer they replied by raising their weapons. Beneath his mask the Sith Lord smiled and drew his lightsaber. Seeing this the first Mandalorian yelled, "Its a Sith! Light him up!" However, before they could fire, Voron used his crimson blade to slash their guns into pieces. While they stood there in shock the Sith Lord sent a powerful force push at them, shattering their bones against the wall.

Voron frowned beneath his mask and hoped that this wasn't the class of Mandalorian warrior that was in this era. Sighing, he made his way through the double doors and walked inside Mandalore's citadel. Inside he could sense many lifeforms through the force. As he reached the center of the hallway, twenty warriors dropped down from the ceiling and drew a multitude of blasters from various holsters. However, just as they were getting ready to fire one of the warriors fell down dead, as the others stared in disbelief. Soon it was happening all over the hallway, the warriors falling down. As the last one fell down Voron chuckled since he knew that they had all been defeated by a deathfield.

Voron admitted to himself that it was less powerful than usual, as it had taken far longer for them to die than it had before. Dismissing this thought he made his way to the final set of double doors and stepped through them into the throne room. He looked in and saw an impressive throne flanked with Mandalorian soldiers. The figure on the throne though was far more impressive than all of those who surrounded him.

Mandalore the Unbreakable was clad in golden armour and Voron was sure that it carried many internal weapons that may even pose a challenge to him. What was most impressive about this ensemble though was the mask. It was gold like the armour and carried many scars and dents over it, it was then that the Sith Lord realized that this was the ancient helmet of the first Mandalore. As he approached the throne Mandalore's guards eyed him warily, their fingers at the triggers of their weapons.

It was only when Voron was right in front of the throne that Mandalore spoke, "You have killed many of my warriors ,Sith. Tell me your intentions now or I shall have you executed!" The Sith Lord laughed, this surprised the ruler of the Mandalorians, clearly no one had ever laughed at him before.

Voron replied "Please. Do you really think that the men you have here will fare any better than the ones outside did?" This made the assembled warriors loosen the grips on their weapons slightly. "Besides, I came to talk business anyway. I can assure you that you will be interested." Mandalore considered this for a moment before gesturing for Voron to continue.

"My name is Darth Voron and, as I have said, I have a proposition for you. You see I am aiming to restructure the Sith order, and I know that Mandalorians of your...stature require great challenges. I can offer you this" Voron said.

Mandalore nodded, "You offer us great honour and glory, yet we already have an alliance with the current Sith and challenges in the form of the Jedi."

The Sith Lord nodded and replied "True, but this Sith order executes their allies for just looking at them in a funny way, whereas my Sith respect their allies" Voron said this with a strong push of the Force at Mandalore's mind. Mandalore nodded and said "That is true, however you just killed many of my clan members. What guarantee do I have that you won't kill more?"

Voron shook his head and replied "I simply defended myself, your clan brothers did not give me a chance to explain myself" he again spoke with a strong push of the force at Mandalore's mind.

This finally worked and Mandalore agreed to an alliance. Voron told him to await his signal to let him know when the time was right to strike. As Voron left the citadel he smirked to himself, knowing that he had broken Mandalore the Unbreakable.

* * *

As Voron left that memory, he thought back to his proudest accomplishments to date. The acquisition of three new apprentices.

The first he had recruited, Hunter, was a Zabrak from Dathomir. Hunter had been part of the nightbrother clan and when Voron had visited that world he sensed Hunter's strength in the force almost as soon as he entered the village. His first apprentice had been trained as a warrior, a master of the Jar'ki form of lightsaber combat. He had focused his studies into many other forms of combat; per Voron's instruction of course. He was completely loyal to Voron and would strike down anyone who dared challenge him.

His second apprentice was the polar opposite of Hunter. This was the Devaronian, Vosor. Voron had met him while on a expedition to Tatooine, Vosor was once a smuggler. Voron had met him in a cantina in Mos Ila, where he had been in a spot of bother with a Rodian swoop gang. Sensing his potential, the Sith Lord had intervened and exposed Vosor to his power. By doing this the Devaronian had sworn allegiance only so he could achieve such power. Voron had instructed Vosor in the ways of Sith sorcery, and had given him basic instruction in the Niman and Soresu styles of lightsaber combat. Vosor's master noticed that he could be betrayed by this one at any point in time, so a close eye was always kept on him.

Voron's final apprentice was a red skinned Twi'lek named Nira. She had been found on the Hutt controlled moon of Nar Shaddaa as a slave dancer. Voron had been there to investigate the Hutt cartel to see if they could be of any use to him. However when he approached one of the leading members of the cartel, he had sensed such anger and hatred coming from Nira, Voron knew he had found a much more valuable asset. Killing her captors, he had taken the Twi'lek with him. Much like Hunter she was loyal, but her devotion to Voron was more of a deep love than actual loyalty. Voron dismissed this as he knew it would be far easier to bend Nira to his will in this way. Nira had been trained as an assassin, she utilized a saberstaff in combat and had been trained in the art of using the force for stealth and quick kills.

Just as he had finished his thoughts, Voron remembered that his apprentices were waiting for him in the courtyard so that their master could asses if they were ready to fight in the war he was about to begin. Sighing, Voron got up and removed his mask. He turned, then headed towards the front of the complex. As he walked through the building he took in the vast library of scrolls and holocrons he had collected over the years, it almost rivaled the collection he had in his first life.

He finally reached the central courtyard. Hunter and Nira were kneeling side by side, as they were supposed to, Vosor leaned nonchalantly against a pillar. "Take your position, Vosor" Voron ordered. The Devaronian glared at his master for a moment before taking his place at Hunter's other side. Voron continued, "Now the reason why I have called you three here, it is time that I test your abilities to their fullest. This will be done through a duel between the three of you" the Sith Lord said "Now take your positions." The three got up and moved into a triangle shaped formation. Once they were all ready they drew their weapons and took up their fighting stances.

Voron waited a moment and then said "Begin!"

As soon as the word had left his mouth Hunter leaped up and struck at Nira who held up her saberstaff in the Soresu form, to counter against the highly aggressive Ataru form that Hunter was using. While this was going on Vosor was gathering his power, finally he released it in a powerful wave of purple lightning.

Hunter and Nira saw the attack coming. Nira got out of the way in time, Hunter did not. Just before the lightning hit the Zabrak, he raised his twin sabers up in the shape of an X and caught the lightning before it could strike him. Vosor cackled as the lightning kept coming at him. The Devaronian had to cut off the attack though as Nira struck at Vosor with her weapon, forcing him to bring up his weapon in a Soresu style to deflect the flurry of attacks that the Twi'lek sent towards him.

Hunter used this opportunity to charge back into the fight. Landing in the middle of the two battling Sith he took them both on at once using the Jar'ki style, to keep one lightsaber on both of them at the same time.

Before anyone could claim victory Voron called out, "Enough!" They all stopped and knelt, facing him. Their master proclaimed, "You have all proven yourself worthy, soon it shall be time to begin the war.

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reads this story. Please tell me what you think of Hunter, Vosor and Nira.**


End file.
